


My slippers are not food

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Lo trovi divertente, vero?”“Incredibilmente”“Trovi divertente che il tuo cane mi abbia divorato le pantofole?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	My slippers are not food

**_ \- My slippers are not food -  _ **

“Ryo-chan?” disse Daiki entrando nella stanza.

Il più piccolo era seduto sul letto, con un libro ed un’aria annoiata in volto.

“Che cosa c’è, Dai-chan?” chiese, alzando pigramente lo sguardo.

“Hai visto le mie pantofole?” chiese, camminando in punta di piedi nella camera, cercando di poggiare il meno possibile i piedi sul pavimento freddo.

Ryosuke si mise meglio a sedere sul materasso, vagando con lo sguardo per la stanza alla ricerca delle pantofole.

“No, mi sembra che qui non ci...” iniziò a dire, ma poi si fermò.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mordendosi un labbro, e poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Guarda dove sono finite le tue pantofole, Dai-chan!” gli disse, accennando ad un punto dall’altra parte del letto.

Il più grande assunse un’espressione dubbiosa, muovendosi lì dove Yamada aveva indicato.

Le sue pantofole erano lì.

E per la precisione, erano sotto Cookie, il chiuaua di Ryosuke, che oltre ad esserci steso sopra si stava divertendo a mordicchiarle, facendo uscire tutta l’imbottitura.

Daiki chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

Sospirò una volta.

Poi due.

Poi riaprì gli occhi, togliendo con poca grazia le ciabatte da sotto il cane, che in tutta risposta guaì, come se gli avesse appena arrecato una gravissima offesa.

Di fronte a quello spettacolo, Yamada continuava imperterrito a ridere.

“Lo trovi divertente, vero?” gli chiese Arioka, con tono che voleva far passare per irritato.

Il più piccolo annuì ripetutamente, guardandolo con aria di scuse.

“Incredibilmente” gli disse, quando finalmente ebbe abbastanza fiato per parlare.

“Trovi divertente che il tuo cane mi abbia divorato le pantofole?” ripeté l’altro, ponendo particolare enfasi nella frase.

Salì sul letto, con le pantofole ancora strette nella mano, avvicinandosi a Ryosuke senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

“Lo trovo _estremamente_ divertente” ribatté il più piccolo in tono di sfida, e Daiki non poté far altro che sospirare per l’ennesima volta, lasciando cadere nuovamente le ciabatte ai piedi del letto.

“Il cane è il tuo. Ti dovresti far perdonare” gli disse, allusivo, riducendo al minimo la distanza fra di loro.

Yamada alzò un sopracciglio, poi gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Daiki si lasciò prendere dal bacio, ricambiandolo, mentre si stendeva accanto a Ryosuke e lo cingeva con le braccia.

In sottofondo sentì Cookie attaccare nuovamente le pantofole, ma non se ne curò.

Stare così vicino al suo fidanzato, in fondo, era di gran lunga più importante.


End file.
